Secret Santas
by PaceysLilMcPhee
Summary: Stars Hollow starts a new tradition - Secret Santas. Who is who's secret santa and how will that change Rory and Lorelai's lives forever?


Title: Secret Santas 

Author: Lauren

Author's Email: PaceysLilMcPhee@aol.com

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls. Although I wish I could take Milo home with me…

Summary: A new tradition is begun in Stars Hollow for the Christmas season. At the end of the week how will everything have changed? Read to find out.

Coupling: To be revealed in later chapters

Rating: PG-13 (just to be safe)

Chapter 1/?

          "…so, remember, the white lines were paid for, they serve a purpose. There is no reason to take up two parking spaces with one car," Taylor lectured from his position of power at the front of the room.

          Once again, the town of Stars Hollow was holding their monthly town meeting. Almost everyone was in attendance as always. Rory and Lorelai sat towards the back sharing a bag of popcorn. Town meetings were so hilarious they could be considered comedies. How could anyone miss this free form of entertainment?

          "Taylor, let's move on to the next order of business, honey," Miss Patty suggested, batting her eyes. 

          "Very well," Taylor agreed. "Next order of business…" he began as he flipped a piece of paper over. "Ah, yes. Christmas season is upon us," Taylor announced in a sing-song voice. A groan was heard from the back of the room.

          "What is it now, Lorelai?" Taylor asked, irritated.

          "I'm just preparing myself. The annual Christmas Singing Convention does not appeal to us all," she said. Then she shoved another handful of popcorn in her mouth. This earned another glare from Taylor.

          "And why not?" Taylor asked. "Everyone loves to sing. And last year we even extended the time spent actually singing. We eliminated the intermissions."

          "Yes, but for us that have to listen to it? Pure torture. No one here is exactly Charlotte Church," Lorelai complained.

          "You should be ashamed, the Stars Hollow Singing Convention is always a great success. It doesn't matter this year however. Miss Fitch has caught bronchitis and won't be able to help organize and rehearse with the performers like in all the years past."

          "Thank God," Lorelai mumbled. No one heard her except for Rory.

          "Mom!" Rory whispered, "Miss Fitch is a nice old woman!"

          "Maybe, but she's the one that trains the little singing devils," Lorelai whispered back.

          Miss Fitch was an older woman. Wrinkles, powder-white hair, the works. No one in the town was older than her. Except for her husband. But no one ever saw him anymore. He was too old to leave the house.

          "We've decided, the Stars Hollow Christmas Planning Society, to substitute another fine Christmas tradition, Secret Santas."

          Tons of chatter broke out among the gatherers. 

          "Calm down, calm down," Taylor called out above the group. The town was not used to breaking traditions. Most were not objecting to the change in tradition, just surprised that there would actually BE a change in traditon.

          "I, well, the SHCPS, have entered everyone's name in this basket," Taylor said, pointing to the large basket Miss Patty held up to the towners. "We will pass around this basket and each individual person will take one, I repeat one, slip of paper that contains one persons name. We will exchange five days of gifts, Monday through Friday. Friday we will approach the person whose name we drew with the last and final gift to reveal who we are!" Taylor continued excitedly. "You will have one week to gather five gifts. There is a theme each day and they are outlined on this sheet," Taylor said. He held up a pile of fliers. "Remember to take a flier on your way out. And don't reveal who you have written on your slip of paper. We don't want to ruin the fun!"

          The basket reached Rory and she drew a name. As she was about to look at it, she noticed Lorelai looking over her shoulder.

          "Um, Mom?"

          "Yeah?"

          "It's supposed to be a secret."

          "You tell me everything!"

          "But if it's your name…"

          "Come on, pleeeease?" Lorelai pleaded as she drew her own slip of paper.

          "No. And I'm not even going to look at it yet. I'll look at it when I'm sure no one is spying over my shoulder trying to pull a 'Mission Impossible'."

          "You're no fun!" Lorelai pouted. 

          Rory just shrugged with a smile on her face as they stood and headed for the exit.

          "Rory, Lorelai, darlings, don't forget to take a flyer!!" Babbette said as she shoved one into each of their hands.

          "Thanks Babbette," Rory said. They continued down the steps to the sidewalk.

          "Look at this," Lorelai began, "Health slash Healthy gift day. What is considered a healthy gift? An apple?" 

          "I have no clue," Rory responded shaking her head. "but at least the other themes aren't so bad."

          "Handmade gift day? What am I supposed to make? I can't make anything," Lorelai whined.

          "You could make them coffee," Rory suggested.

          "Oh yes, my one and only talent. Well, besides looking beautiful," Lorelai agreed. "What are the other three days?"

          "Um, 'Something Red' gift day, 'Gift From Nature' day and lastly 'Gift of Your Choice' day."

          "Well, at least the other days aren't so bad. Oh! And we do get to shop for these gifts. And that's tons of fun!" Lorelai exclaimed brightly.

          "See, it's not so bad," Rory said.

          "Who do you think has our names?" Lorelai wondered aloud.

          "I don't know. But I don't want to know until next Friday."

          "You're no fun." Rory just smiled at Lorelai's comment.

          "I wonder who I can bribe to tell me who my Secret Santa is…" Lorelai said, continuing to wonder aloud. Rory just smiled again and they continued walking through the night to their Jeep.


End file.
